


Night Moves

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M, Other: See Story Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 03:17:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim takes some liberties in the middle of the night while Blair dreams of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Moves

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains some technically n/c sex. Very mild.

## Night Moves

by Texas Ranger

* * *

Jim Ellison sat straight up in bed, unsure of what had woke him until he heard the soft moans coming from downstairs. He rolled out of bed and hurried down the steps. 

"Blair?" he called. 

Worried that his roommate had gotten sick, Jim walked into Blair's room without knocking. 

His jaw dropped. Blair was sound asleep with a small smile on his face and a huge erection in his boxers. 

"Oh, Jim, yes," he sighed, twisting his hips slightly in his sleep. 

Jim stood by, astonished, in the dark of Blair's bedroom. Blair was having a wet dream about him! So, Blair "Playboy" Sandburg felt the same way about Jim as Jim did about Blair. 

Blair moaned again. "Right there...oh, Jim!" His heartbeat picked up. 

*Should I...? No...oh, why not?* 

Jim told his conscience to go to hell and knelt down by Blair's bed. "I'm here, baby," he whispered into Blair's ear, and began to stroke his Guide's curls. 

Blair smiled and turned his head into Jim's hand. 

Jim moved his hand down to Blair's face to caress the high cheekbones and jaw, then moved lower to run his fingers down the length of Blair's throat. Jim felt himself getting hard at the silky feel of the young anthropologist's skin under his fingers. 

"So this is what you feel like, Blair," Jim whispered. He leaned over and kissed Blair's neck. Blair sighed his pleasure, and Jim slid down to run his tongue across the length of prominent collarbone. 

God, Blair tasted so good! Jim turned up his senses and savored the sweet musky flavor of Blair's skin so pliant beneath his lips. 

Blair made a breathy protest as Jim removed his mouth but sighed again when he felt Jim relocate to his nipple. Jim threaded his tongue through the gold ring that pierced the hard flesh and tugged gently. He took the nipple into his mouth and suckled. Blair whimpered impatiently and arched into Jim's mouth. 

Desperate to feel his young Guide's body, Jim let his hands roam down Blair's chest ahead of his lips. He stopped to lick Blair's navel while his hands rubbed and caressed. The feel of Blair's flat stomach made Jim's cock throb, demanding attention. 

Jim kissed a path down the sleeping, responsive body of his roommate, pausing to lick and suck just to hear Blair murmur in drowsy delight. Each soft sound sent shivers through Jim, calling attention to his own need. He decided it was time for the grand finale before Blair woke up and knocked him out for taking liberties. 

Jim pushed the leg of Blair's boxers up and stared in frank amazement at the size of the erection straining against the material. He had always fantasized about how responsive Blair would be in bed, but this went beyond his wildest dreams. The young man throbbed and moaned at Jim''s slightest touch, and almost came up off the bed when Jim touched his tongue lightly to the tip of Blair's erection. 

"Jim!" he breathed. "Oh, _yes_!" 

"Okay, baby," Jim soothed, "here it comes." he took Blair's impressive length into his mouth and began to suck forcefully, moving his head and tongue in a maddening rhythm, trying his best to drive Blair insane with lust. One hand reached into his own boxers to relieve his own need. 

Jim synchronized the movements of his hand on himself and his mouth on Blair. He felt himself ready to come, but held back; he knew Blair was close when he felt the heaviness of his sac, and Jim wanted them to come together. He slid his tongue up Blair's length and sucked hard on the tip. 

Blair threw his head back on the pillow and wailed. "Oh, Jim! Yes! Oh, God, yes!" he cried out and gushed into Jim's mouth. 

Jim sucked harder to keep from screaming as he came at the same time, Blair's name running through his head like a mantra. 

Jim removed his hands from both pair of boxers and waited in the dark for his heart to slow. He stood stiffly and looked down at the sleeping form on the bed. Blair was smiling sweetly and making soft, satisfied noises. 

He leaned down and kissed Blair gently. 

"Sweet dreams, Chief." 

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Blair came out of his room the next morning smiling happily. 

"Gooood morning, Jim!" he called cheerfully. 

"Morning," Jim muttered, eyes glued to his breakfast. 

Blair bounced into the kitchen, snagged a muffin, bounced out, and stood next to Jim. "Sleep well?" 

"Not really." Jim continued to examine his bacon and eggs. 

"I did," Blair said, taking a bite. 

"Good." 

"Yeah, real well," Blair sighed with a smile. "I had the neatest dream, too." 

*splurrrt!* Jim choked and spit his juice across the table. 

Blair thumped him on the back and handed him a napkin. "Whoa! A little high-strung this morning, aren't we?" He watched Jim mop wet egg from his chest and nodded slowly. "Yep. A real fine dream. In fact," he took a big bite of muffin and chewed slowly, "I'd say it was the best dream I've ever had." 

Jim gulped. "Oh?" he asked nervously. 

Blair nodded. "Want to hear about it?" 

The Sentinel looked like a condemned man waiting for the gallows. "Chief, I'm running late, and-" 

"This'll just take a minute," Blair assured him. 

Jim suddenly became fascinated with a spot on the wall. 

"Anyway, in this dream, someone was giving me the best blowjob of my life,"Blair said with a blissed-out look. "I was moaning and writhing, and the mouth on my dream date was just fantastic! The way the tongue moved...oh, man!" Blair shivered. 

Jim's face had gone a shade of red not usually found in nature. So, Blair had thought he was dreaming when Jim had...performed a service...last night? Okay. Could be worse. 

"I don't think I've ever come that hard," Blair continued with a satisfied smirk. "I mean, I have to say that I've fantasized about this person for a long time." 

Jim's head shot up. "You have??" 

Blair nodded. "Oh, yes. And it's pretty bad because we work together." 

Jim turned purple. 

"Yeah, but after last night, how can I ever think of us in a professional way again?" Blair sighed wistfully. "It was unexpected, sure. I mean, it _was_ all a dream, right? I'm sure Megan could never give that good a blowjob in real life." 

Huh? What? Megan?? 

Jim jumped to his feet. "I give you the best blowjob of your life and fucking- for-Chrissake _Megan_ gets the credit?!" He clamped a hand over his mouth. Shit! Busted. 

Blair abandoned his casual air and threw his hands up. "YES!" he shouted. "I got you to admit it! I knew it wasn't a dream!" 

Jim said something that sounded like, "Glurk!" He tried again. "You were awake?" 

Blair grinned. "Not at first, but damn, Jim, how could anyone sleep through something like that?" 

"But-but you never opened your eyes! How did you know it was me?" 

Blair rolled his eyes. "Right, Jim. Who else would it be? I mean, I stopped believing in the Blowjob Fairy years ago. Come on, man," he smiled at his partner. "Close your mouth and tell me you're okay with this." 

Jim gaped. "Blair, I bust into your room in the middle of the night and molest you and you want to know if *I'm* okay?" 

"I'm okay if you're okay." 

Jim thougt about it. "Well, I'm okay if *you're* okay." 

Blair nodded. "I'm okay, so we're all okay." He pursed his lips and smiled seductively. "Hey, Jim? Do you think you can do it while I'm awake this time?" 

Jim licked his lips and followed his wiggling Guide, suspecting that it would be many hours and several quarts of body fluids before anyone saw them. 

* * *

End Night Moves. 

 


End file.
